


Ms. Independent

by Athelise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben Solo had no tact, Ben Solo is a gentleman, Ben Swolo, Ben likes Rey's smell, Ben wants to give her one, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Feral Rey, Fingering, I'm Going To Hell For This, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of sexual violence, Miscommunication, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Rey's bed finna be a slip-and-slide, Reylo - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, brief mention of stalking, displays of dominance., double penetraction, every style, is actually nice, lots of fluids, patience is a virtue, sinning is winning, the reylos made me do it, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelise/pseuds/Athelise
Summary: Rey goes back into heat and begins to miss the one Alpha she trusted to see her through them. If only he hadn't called her a "charity case" she might actually be tempted to ask. Modern A/B/O AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 481





	Ms. Independent

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to the wonderful authors who beta’d this for me: the phenomenal amybeegood and the endlessly generous HopelesslyReylo! I’m super late to the A/B/o game, but they were so encouraging it really made me cry at times.  
>  You can check out their profiles here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood/works  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyReylo/pseuds/HopelesslyReylo

Rey kept her head down and pace fast as she nearly ran along the sidewalk. She was tempted to jump on the bus to get home faster, but some deep and primitive part of her brain was telling her her chances were better in the open rather than in some cage she couldn’t escape. For some reason she heeded this voice, even though that same part of her was making her body do some very very  _ very  _ stupid things.

She loathed her heats. She resented the way her cunt dripped with slick so thick and slippery she could slide from one end of her bed to the other. She despised how companies always grimaced (in pity or disgust, she hated either) when she handed in applications, or how her classmates would sniff at her in school. Most of all she abhorred how the Alphas _ looked _ at her all the time when her scent seeped past all her blockers and deodorant and shampoo as though she was something to devour before teatime.

At this point of time, though, the thought of being devoured made her cunt throb. She groaned as her muscles clenched around nothing.  _ This heat is going to be bad. _ Slick was trickling almost past the hem of her tweed skirt, and her glands felt like they were the size of mandarins. Her mind was beginning to haze out from sheer  _ need  _ while the scent of Alphas were starting to stand out more and more. 

Her thumb trembled over the  _ Call  _ button for the one Alpha she trusted to see her through her heats, but she forced the screen off through sheer will. 

She had her meds, her heating pad, special sheets, and, most of all, her new toy. 

She didn’t need him. 

...But that didn’t mean she didn’t want him. Rey shook her head furiously at herself, though. He wanted to call her a  _ nobody,  _ fine; he could go knot himself for all she cared. Rey repeated to herself what she had told Ben fucking Solo three months ago: not everyone was handed their lives on a silver platter from parents who gave a damn about them or had the luck to be born an Alpha. Some people had to fight tooth and nail for every little thing they had. Being an orphaned Omega of all things, Rey knew that better than anybody, especially some Alpha who threw away everything she would have given her right arm for. 

Ben was a massive Alpha, thick with slabs of muscle and taller than most folks. He was somebody no one in their right mind would challenge. He was a prime specimen and was somehow drawn to  _ her,  _ a little British Omega nobody, and he had offered to see her through college if she let him see her through her heats. Ben earned more in a month than she made in a year, and Rey was desperate. She could barely afford her blockers after rent and her heats were getting worse. 

She didn’t want to call it a Sugar Daddy Arrangement, but what else was it? He wasn’t her boyfriend and was certainly older than her, but it felt wrong to call it that. 

There. Anger. Anger would keep her mind off...other things. Like how the slick was reaching her ankles and how she was sure one Alpha was still following her for the past three blocks. 

So what if she was just going to community college while he was some stupid CEO who graduated from Harvard Law? So what if she had to work for every penny she had before she met him and started whatever arrangement they had? That didn’t make her a nobody! He had still fucked her, hadn’t he? 

Tears stung her eyes as she thought of all that he’d said, and  _ not said,  _ too. Like how when her last heat had struck her three months ago she pleaded with him to bite her, and he didn’t say a single word to her for the rest of the night. Rey had been so embarrassed she couldn’t bring herself to say anything either. She hadn’t  _ really  _ meant it, Rey told herself. She was just lost in the hormones and bliss of his cock in her, drunk on the idea of carrying his cub...

That next morning, when she had stepped out from her shower, she overheard him talking with someone with an even more pronounced accent than her own just outside her apartment: “Hux, I already told you I can’t make it. ...What? It’s a personal week.” Ben paused, and his other hand was clenching and unclenched with barely contained annoyance. “Fine. If you must know, I have a charity event. What?...It’s nobody. Fine. Run and tell Snoke. I’ll tell him the same shit I’m telling you now. It’s nothing, just something I have to do. You think I  _ want  _ to be wasting my time? Yeah. You do that.”

Rey tried so hard not to sob aloud. Ben was already in the hallway outside her apartment, and the worst of her heat was over. She grabbed his wallet and shoes and threw them out the door before slamming it shut and locking it. 

She ignored Ben’s pounding and shouting through the door and buried her head under pillows as her heat swelled up again. But it was so hard to cum with the words  _ charity  _ and  _ nobody  _ running through her head. She didn’t know when Ben finally gave up and left, but sometime the next day a GrubHub delivery from her favorite bakery was there with a note that she threw away. 

She hadn’t heard from him for the past three months. 

But now her heat was back and she was  _ definitely  _ sure she was being followed. Ben had always been near her when she was so close like this, and no one ever dared challenge him. 

A year ago she hadn’t trusted him at first, but there was just  _ something  _ about him. Something familiar and thrilling. Safe, but dangerous. Dangerous to her enemies. He smelled like leather and something bright and dark all at once, silver, maybe, with a warm undertone that reverberated in his voice and straight through her. 

But most of all he made her feel like she wasn’t alone. Before that call he never made her feel small or pathetic or disgusting for being an Omega. Ben drank her slick down like it was water, and savored her nesting and hard work. 

It hit her like a Mack truck. 

She missed him. 

She wanted him. 

As her hand reached for her keys to unlock her apartment, trembling with fever, she realized she  _ needed _ him. 

Rey heard a shout behind her and the sound of flesh hitting pavement. A scent reached her nose and she whirled around, gasping. 

Ben.

He had his foot on the chest of the Alpha who’d been following her. Since the strange Alpha had been downwind from her, she hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten. The Alpha was not a small man, most Alphas weren’t, he was nothing compared to Ben, who snarled down at him.

She hated how her voice trembled. “What are you doing?!”

He held up one finger to her, and while a part of her was instantly offended, the animal part was turned on by the quiet dominance as he humiliated the lesser male. Ben stooped and grabbed the other Alpha by his jacket lapel and gave him a good shake. 

“Go.”

That was it. That was all he said, and all that was needed. The strange Alpha couldn’t even spare Rey a glance as he scrambled to his knees and fled back up the street. Rey clutched her bag to her stomach, hoping it would contain her butterflies and cramps. 

“Ben.”

He finally looked at her, once the other Alpha was out of sight. His tie was loose, and the first two buttons on his black shirt were undone, his curls unkempt. He looked like he hadn’t been eating well; his cheekbones seemed sharper, and shadows lingered under his eyes. Rey had the urge to sit him down and feed him, then hold him to her breast while he slept. She leaned against her door and groaned as a fresh wave of slick pulsed out of her and felt the burning humiliation wash over her as she knew he could smell it. 

She hated this. 

She hated this.

She hated  _ him. _

A single tear slipped down her cheek. It burned with pain and frustration. “What do you want?” 

In answer he held up his phone, and Rey could see her heat was marked on his calendar. He turned away from her, displaying his massive shoulders and back as he bent down to his expensive black Audi and held out a paper bag to her. The scent of herbs and steak and the side of pasta with extra parmesan wafted to her. It was still fresh from the restaurant. Rey covered her mouth to hold in her sob as Ben slowly approached and set the bag at her feet. 

He backed away and averted his eyes to the steps below her. “You always crave steak when you’re about to start. I’m sorry I was late...”

“I’m not letting you in.”

He flinched, and nodded slowly. “I’m not asking to.”

Rey was shaking now, and they were attracting stares from pedestrians as they noticed her scent. “And why not?”

“Because I upset you.”

“How?” She wanted to hear him say it.

“I lied to my coworker about you. I didn’t say I was helping the woman I love through her heat.”

Rey’s heart dropped. “What?”

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Ben looked up as though he couldn’t help himself. His eyes were bloodshot and shining like he was going to cry. “My company doesn’t allow Heat Leave unless you’re mated, but there’s a loophole for taking time off for an established charity, and---”

“You love me?” Her fists were shaking against her purse. “That’s what you call it?” 

_ Liar. Liar. Liar.  _

_ Don’t torture me with hope.  _

Rey bent and swiped her hand over the line of slick running down her leg and flung it at his face. Ben jerked back, eyes wide and dark against the clear shine of her fluids. “ _ This is what you want!  _ Don’t lie to me!”

“...I have never lied to you. I do want you now. Desperately,” Ben rasped. His broad hand touched the drop of slick right beneath his eye before bringing it to his mouth. His eyes closed and a groan emanated from his chest all the way to her cunt. “I want to have you shaking as you beg for me. I want to hold you. But I want more.” His eyes opened, and their hazel-whiskey color burned through her. “I want to see you graduate. I want to make you dinner. I want you to meet my parents.”

“You...called them?”

He nodded slowly, eyes shining with sincerity. “You made me think. I’ve been talking to them since you kicked me out. They told me to try again...Well, my mother did. My father just called me an idiot and told me to tell you the truth.”

It was all too good to be true. That he was lying to his coworker to help her, that he had spoken to his family, that he loved her.

Her cramps were getting so bad her knees were buckling. Her mind was becoming a torrential sea of pure  _ want  _ and need that it was becoming hard to think. “Where have you been then?!”

Ben could see her pain and made a half-step towards her, reaching out, “When you didn’t call after the note, I thought you would need space. I didn’t want to push you...”

Her body was thrumming now, and they were most definitely getting some dirty looks from her neighbors and the convenience store clerk across the street. 

Rey leaned against her door to support her weight, since her knees no longer could. She was slowly sinking while squeezing her thighs together as hard as she could. 

As embarrassing as it was, she slipped in the small puddle she had accumulated beneath her, and Ben shot forward to hold her up. Rey moaned at the feeling of his warmth, his strength, his  _ scent,  _ oh God, his  _ scent!  _ enfolding her. “Ben,” she sobbed, “help me...!”

“You’re sure?” His voice was strained, and she could feel his massive cock rub against her thigh, and another swell of wetness pulsed through her and spattered his shoes. “Oh, Rey, look at you...”

“Ben,” she panted against the gland on his neck, “Ben, prove it to me...!”

He groaned and hooked his forearm beneath her buttocks and hoisted her against him, and he knelt just a fraction more to retrieve her food. Rey felt herself thrill at the display of strength, and soon they were through her apartment door, and he was kicking it closed. 

Her cunt contracted so hard the next moment she blacked out and only recovered her senses when she felt her slick-resistant sheets beneath her. Ben was pulling off her shoes and socks, and ran his hand up her calf, gathering her dripping slick. 

“Such a wet girl, Rey. So juicy I could just drink you up...” He pressed his plump lips to the inside of her knee, and she hurriedly opened her legs wider. “But you would just keep going, wouldn’t you? A never-ending cup. My perfect, beautiful Omega... My love...”

“Ben, please.” Her face felt like it was red as a tomato, and he was more than a little pink, himself. “Drink me.” 

She raised her knee to lightly stroke his front, and he groaned aloud. Ben tore his shirt over his head, and nearly tore the waistband of his slacks in his haste to remove it. Before she could cry in protest, he was back over her, kissing her as fiercely as he ever had before, fingers buried in her cunt, pumping and scissoring away, thumb on her clit. 

Her orgasm struck her hard and fast, and her tweed skirt was no match for her fluids that leaked out. 

“Good girl,” Ben grunted against her lips. “Good girl...”

While her bliss soared through her Ben made quick work of her top and skirt, flinging it across the room. Rey’s hands found his gorgeous cock while he looked away and gripped it, tugging him closer to her. “Give it to me,” she hissed.

Ben’s cock just barely brushed her swollen and slicked labia when he pulled back. She growled in frustration. 

“Ah-ah,” he chastised. “Come here.”

He reversed their positions to straddle her face, then bent to find her core with his mouth, his dripping cock centimeters from her mouth (atop) . With a desperate gasp Rey gulped down his cock and took his burgeoning knot between her lips. His weight was reassuring and punishing on her chest, and as his cock touched her throat, she felt her breath stop. Her hand slapped his side, and Ben retracted. Rey breathed out again before jerking her head back up to swallow him again. The animal inside her purred in satisfaction. She was pleasing her Alpha, her cunt was being lapped at and sucked, and she had steak waiting for when she was ready. 

He groaned against her pussy, and just as he promised, Ben drank her up while she devoured him. Her hips thrust up to his face in desperation while his own his managed to keep their own steady pace. 

She had missed feeling him inside her. Before Ben, deepthroating had been a chore, but with him it was a challenge, a game. She loved the taste of him on her tongue, even after he’d been exercising or was fresh from the shower. She couldn’t get enough of him. On his next retraction up, she could see how thick his knot was becoming. Her pussy throbbed. 

“Ben, now, now, please! Knot me, please!”

Ben stood up away from her and off the side of her bed. She could feel her saliva in a wet ring around her mouth, and her chest and tummy were red from where he had pressed down on her in a display of dominance. Her hair tickled her face, and her legs were trembling with a second orgasm imminent. She felt filthy, defiled, and utterly unsatisfied.

Ben was glorious as ever. His pectorals were still sharp as in her memories, his thighs massive, and arms as broad as ever. The hands at the end of those arms reached for her legs, dragged her close to the edge of the bed, and opened her wide.

Need and lust and what she hoped was love burned in his eyes, and he grasped her waist, thumbs only an inch apart from each other and brought her swiftly to him.

She was impaled on his thick shaft in one stroke. Rey whimpered at the stretch. The feeling of his girth and length inside her was a balm and kindling to her need. She grasped his forearms and wriggled against him. Ben growled at her impatience, and she bared her teeth right back. 

“Brat,” he huffed, grasping her throat with his broad hand. He thrust into her hard, and her eyes rolled back in her head. He did it again, and again, and again until she was bouncing on his cock, sliding in her own slick gushing out of her. It was reaching her lower back now, and when she lifted her torso, her shoulders went cold. 

Ben leaned down to capture her lips, and when his tongue slipped into her mouth the change in angle of him inside her made her cunt spasm around him. 

“Gonna cum,” he gritted out. 

_ “Yes, _ ” Rey hissed, “do it, do it! Fucking knot me, Solo!” 

She could feel his knot grow big, just as it made it into her cunt, and they were locked together. When the first spurt released inside her, they gasped together, clutching one another close. 

The animal part of her brain screamed in relief, and the idea of being pregnant by him made her cum once again. Slick trickled out of her past Ben’s knot onto the floor.

“Rey,” he whispered against her neck, “Rey, Rey, Rey...” 

Her body sang while he lapped at her gland and released spurt after spurt inside her. “I love you, I love you, I love you...”

Tears leaked from her eyes.

“You are not nothing. You are not a charity case. I want you, please...”

She finally found her voice, “Why didn’t you say anything...after I asked you to bite me?” 

Ben shuddered and his cock swelled anew inside her. “I wasn’t sure you meant it. I wanted you to mean it so bad it scared me. I thought... A lot of people only want me around for my money.”

“Ben,” her voice cracked. Her orgasms and his knot helped her mind clear a bit, and she kissed his cheek. “You make me feel alive. Seen. Like I do belong in this world.”

His arms tightened around her waist and back. “You do. Please,” he begged her softly, “say you missed me...!”

“I missed you,” Rey felt her heat resurge inside her as his knot gradually softened, “I just couldn’t swallow my pride.”

“You can swallow me just fine,” he grinned at her, showing his endearingly sharp canine and dimples. Rey couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her, and Ben nuzzled into her neck. 

He pulled out from her, and a string of cum still connected them. Rey blushed and gave a small shriek as he pushed her to the head of her bed, using her slick as a lubricant. She stopped against her pillows and laughed and laughed, and Ben was laughing with her. He came beside her and kissed her again, fingers already trailing down her stomach to play with her clit. 

He hadn’t entered his rut yet, but Rey could smell that he was close. Her laughter turned into soft moans as a single finger stimulated her pearl, and when Ben licked her neck Rey gasped. Her body was throbbing once more. With a guttural moan Rey grasped his wrist to bring his fingers inside her. 

“So bossy,” he nipped her shoulder. She planted one foot on the wall and threw her other leg over his hips. Ben continued, “You sure you aren’t an Alpha? A tiny, dripping wet Alpha who likes big cocks stuffed up her tight cunt?”

“No,” she moaned, “Ben, grab that box over there,” she thrust her hard out to her desk, where an innocent chest housed her new knotting toy. Ben wasn’t ready to know again just yet, she needed something inside her  _ now. _

Rey felt his weight leave the bed, and she hurriedly stuffed three fingers inside of herself. She curved them aggressively inside of her, aiming for her spongy G-spot and prayed Ben would either open the damn toy already or get his erection back. 

“On your stomach, Omega,” Ben’s voice was thick. She cracked her eyes open to see ben looming over her with the neon pink knotted dildo in his hand. The toy was nearly as big as his own cock. A devious smirk lit up his eyes as he eyed the toy. “I’m going to pound your cunt into next week... And while I’m pounding you there, I’m going to play with your little ass.”

Rey gulped.

That night found them reaching new heights of depravity. Ben left the toy inside of Rey’s pussy while he worked his massive cock into her ass. With her never-ending slick providing plenty of lube, he worked inch after inch into her. In the midst of her heat-addled mind, clarity came in rare bursts, making her question everything about them. But when her need made her vision swim all thoughts and doubts faded, and only the bliss of Ben filled her. 

Ben sat up and assisted Rey as she worked herself up and down on his cock. She loved that he let her set the pace. She loved the feel of his cock up her ass, up her pussy, in her mouth.

Ben stared at her as though she was the sun, and she felt just as radiant. Rey felt herself go faster up and down on him, and She could smell that Ben was finally entering his rut. His knot swelled just outside her sphincter. She could smell his frustration and dire to know  _ some  _ hole of hers, but they had a long-established rule that anything from her ass would not go directly to another hole. 

Her mind wandered back to how they first met...

**1 year ago**

It was getting too hot in the restaurant, Rey thought, but really it was her. Her heat was coming ahead of schedule, and her Beta manager was unlikely to believe her. So she stuffed another toilet-paper ball up her cunt, hoping it would stave off the worst of the need and wetness, and washed her hands before returning to the kitchen. Plutt threw the food ticket at her and Rey went back out into the dining room to drop it off. 

She kept her eyes down, hoping that the smell of food and other bodies would disguise the scent of her unsuppressed heat. She had just run out this morning, and she was praying she would get enough tips that she could get more by tomorrow _ and  _ still pay her bills. At the same time, she hoped to be cut from the floor as soon as possible. She was fast realizing there was no way she was going to be able to finish her shift, and would be out of commission for the next few days. But if Finn and Poe couldn’t cover her shifts Plutt might just take this chance to finally fire her. 

...Oh no.

Rey’s nose twitched when she picked up the scent of Alpha male just ahead of her. The day just couldn’t get worse, could it? Rey dropped the plate off so quickly that she nearly dumped the food all over his lap. He smelled so good, even though it wasn’t what she would normally think was ‘good.’ He smelled like a gun: oiled metal in a holster of warm leather, and explosive. Her mouth watered and she squeezed her thighs together. She nearly missed the fact that the person was trying to talk to her. 

Rey looked up, and was struck by him, and he seemed to be similarly struck by her, too. An oval face framed by lush black waves caught her eye first, and next they lit upon the crooked slash of a plump mouth opening as though to eat her scent. His nose was aquiline. She could see that his nostrils flared, but he was making a visible effort to not sniff her. She wondered if she smelled as good to him as he did to her.

He cleared his throat and spoke in low tones to her, and she appreciated his discretion. “You should probably head home soon, Miss.” He sounded genuinely concerned. 

Rey gripped her small tray and swallowed his scent down. Instantly loving it and regretting it. “I need to finish my tables, Sir.”

His mouth worked as though he were chewing words in his mouth. It was an oddly childlike trait in such a large man. Even folded into the chair and seated a few feet away from her, he looked massive. Her body hummed with the thought.

The man reached into his slacks pocket and withdrew something. He reached out to her, and she was so transfixed by the size of his hand, and the map of veins that she nearly missed what he said: “Here. I’ll be speaking to your manager. It’s inappropriate for you to be working like this.”

Rey drew herself up and slapped his hand away. Loudly. Silence fell in the dining room. A crisp white business card fell to the floor, and she made no move to pick it up. She knew she was going to be fired now. Better to be on her terms than on some asshole Alpha’s. 

Rey swallowed her fury and said, “Well, pardon me for ruining your dining experience,  _ Sir _ . I didn’t mean to be _ born  _ inappropriate.”

“That’s not--,” the Alpha protested, and started to rise from his seat. Rey backed away, though, and she knew he could smell her fear and anger.

“What’s going on here?!” Plutt bulled his way into the dining room and over to the table. Rey wanted to run, but she stood her ground with every ounce of pride she had left in her. Plutt didn’t even look at her. “Sir, is everything alright here? I heard my employee hit you?”

Plutt wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and Rey jerked away from him, but he held tight. “Stupid girl,” he muttered to her under his breath, but the Alpha male could hear, and he broke into a low growl. Rey and Plutt started, aghast. It was extremely uncouth to growl in public. It was animalistic. The Alpha unfolded himself from his seat, and Rey felt her pussy clench around the pathetic toilet paper ball. He was  _ huge.  _ His suite was also expensive, now that Rey looked at it. His watch was a genuine Rolex.

“There is  _ no need  _ to grab her. I said something rude.”

Plutt sputtered something about Rey being excused permanently from work, but the Alpha cut him off, and pointed his finger right under Plutt’s many chins. Every word was laced with so much Alpha authority that even Plutt, a Beta, was nodding along. “You will not fire this woman. You will not touch this woman ever again. You will excuse her for the next few days, and welcome her back with open arms.”

Utter silence had fallen in the restaurant. Rey’s cheeks burned with humiliation. How dare he? He had no right to dictate the fate of her job! Being patronized and coddled by some Alpha who thought she needed saving was worse than Betas looking at her like she had some disease.

“No need,” she bit at the Alpha. “I quit.” She turned to Plutt. “I’m going to close my tables.”

One family with an Omega mother handed her an extra $50 under the table when her Alpha husband paid out. Everyone else tipped well, too. Sometimes it paid to be an Omega. People pitied them. Now that she had no job, she would take every dime she could. Rey ran her last checkout and left the money owed to the house with the Kitchen Manager who hated her significantly less than Plutt. Upon counting her tips she was relieved to see it was enough to cover her suppressants and rent. Her coworkers gave her alternating looks of pity and surprise. Rose, the sweet bartender, even patted her on the shoulder. 

By the time she grabbed her ratty backpack and threw her apron in the trash, the Alpha man was gone, and she had soaked through the paper ball and her panties weren’t far behind. She prayed her pants would last until she ran into some unmated Alpha. There were plenty in the restaurant, and even if they might not chase her, Rey didn’t want to take the chance and went out the side exit anyways. There were too many stories about Omegas being stalked home and raped throughout their heats. She checked her watch. It was nearly 9pm, and she needed to get home and hunker down for her heat.

When she rounded the corner leading to the street she ran right into the Alpha man. Rey hissed and made to move around him, but he held that wide hand up and stalled her. “Wait. Please, just I want to explain myself.” Though Rey hardly admitted it to herself, that  _ please  _ made her pause.

“Back off,” Rey reached into her back pocket where her pepper spray was located. The Alpha stepped back. The display of obedience made her throb, and the scent must have reached him because he shuddered. “I only meant it was inappropriate of your managers to make you work right now. They should be more sensitive to your needs.” He paused for a moment before bluntly saying: “I think you are beautiful, and I have never smelled anyone as incredible as you.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped. This man was utterly uncivilized! No one ever spoke about scents or growled in public. The memory made a throb pass through her, and she winced. But Rey gathered herself and sneered, “And I suppose you want me to fuck you in thanks for sticking up for me in there?”

The man blinked. “Of course not.”

Rey looked around them. Sweat was beading on her brow now, and her underwear was chafing. Unless she was mistaken, his own scent was changing in response to hers. “So what  _ do  _ you want?”

“I want to see you through your heat.”

Rey’s mouth hung open. “I don’t even  _ know  _ you! And what if I already have someone at home waiting for me?”

He held out his hand, that wide, strong hand that made her salivate, to her. “We both know you’re unmated, and you don’t carry the faintest scent of another man. I’m Ben Solo.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “What if I don’t want to take your hand? You're going to  _ command  _ me like you did my manager there?”

Ben didn’t drop his hand. “I won’t force you to do anything. But I would like you to take it.” He leveled that intense gaze at her and she swallowed. He had green in his eyes like she did. There was something familiar about him. Something compelling about that pale face and crooked mouth. She felt her hand twitch at her side. The Omega in her wanted to fling herself at this Alpha, and he could smell it. “I think you do.” He reached out further to her. 

“Don’t be afraid,” he murmured, “I feel it, too.”

His gunmetal scent made her feel warm all over. His eyes held her own with a steadiness she had never felt in herself, and she wanted that. Despite her pride, and her mistrust of Alphas, she felt her hand reach out to him. 

She enclosed her fingers around his palm, and just like she’d predicted his hand dwarfed her own. A shock passed through her at the touch of his skin against hers. A fresh wave of wetness seeped from her. “Fuck,” she whimpered. A tremor passed through Ben.

She knew she needed to stand her ground before she was so addled with hormones she became a helpless mess. Rey straightened her back. “We go to my place, and I’m letting my friends know where I am, and who I’m with. My heats usually last three days. They’re gonna come by on the fourth day.”

Ben nodded silently. His hand remained tight around hers, so Rey had to fish out her phone with her left hand and type a haphazard message to Finn and Poe. There were already several messages from them about what had happened in the restaurant, and even when she clicked her screen off they were still blowing up her phone.

Ben jerked his head towards the parking lot. “Got a car?”

Color suffused her cheeks.  _ Tactless bastard. _ “I don’t.”

He nodded. “I’ll drive.”

Rey tucked her chin and moved towards the lot, but Ben tugged on her hand. When she looked at him, he was raising it to her lips. She blushed again as his lips touched her skin. He kissed up her wrist to her forearm. He groaned against the skin of her inner elbow. “What do you want me to call you?” He asked softly.

“Rey,” she cleared her throat. “Just Rey.”

“Just Rey,” he smiled up at her, “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

Rey was so turned on that she may or may not have left a sizable wet spot in his car. But stains were the last thing on her mind. That night was the most mind-blowing of her existence. Ben entered his rut just after her heat swallowed her whole. Ben was not a man of many words, but every action he took as he serviced her body spoke volumes. He lapped at her labia and asshole with utter abandon just to start with and made her a quaking mess on her own doorstep. 

He was even stronger than he looked. He wasn’t cut like a steroid junkie, but was bulky and solid. His skin was pale as porcelain and oh so soft against hers when he pinned her to any surface viable for fucking. He took her in every position. His cock was the most massive she’s ever seen, but he stretched her with his thick fingers methodically until he slotted into her. He drew tears of bliss from her eyes and wrung every drop of slick and cum he could from her cunt. 

He even managed to fit three fingers into her ass while fucking her from behind. 

Rey had never been fucked with such brutality in her life. She loved it. 

And when they slept, he held her in the crook of his shoulder so she was close to his scent gland. Rey liked that most of all.

In the few days he was there he ordered takeout for them, and asked small questions about her life. In her state of bliss and exhaustion Rey revealed where she went to school, her

age, that the restaurant was her only job, and that her visa was expiring soon. All Rey could think about, though, was how in the arms of Ben Solo she finally felt warm for the first time in her life. 

  
  


When her heat ebbed at last Rey was pleased that she wasn’t murdered. Ben quietly left her apartment, leaving only a note and his scent for company. Rey opened the note with shaking fingers, and told herself she didn’t miss him already. She didn’t know him. 

Ben’s handwriting was beautiful:

_ I want to see you again. Call if you need anything, Just Rey. _

_ School, heat help, food, phone. Car, even. _

_ I am prepared to take care of you.  _

_ -B. Solo _

_ P.s. you said in your sleep I smell like a gun. Should I be offended? _

A giggle caught in her throat as she reached the end, then stopped dead.

So that’s what he thought of her. 

A fucking Sugar Baby. 

A helpless little Omega piece on the side. Rey crumpled the note in her hand and stomped over to her garbage. And stopped. 

Water bottles.

Italian.

Steak.

Chinese.

All the containers of the take out were piled in her trash. All the food he’d bought her, all the water he’d made sure she drank. Rey remembered she didn’t have her old job anymore. She sniffed herself and could still smell Ben there. His scent would ward off any Alphas looking to harass her. 

Ben was blunt and straightforward, almost rudely so. Maybe he was pretentious at times, but overall, his every action was....unexpectedly sweet. Generous, even. Rey let her anger and defensiveness go and realized perhaps Ben Solo was the best chance she had for getting back on her feet. She blushed to remember his handsome physique and erotic scent.  _ And maybe he’ll put me on my back again... _

Her opinion of him nearly changed when she couldn’t find her phone by her bed. Her first thought was that Ben stole it, but when she realized he wouldn’t have left his number with nothing to call him with, she checked her outlet, and saw that it was charging there. Rey realized Ben must have plugged it in for her while she was too exhausted to move. 

With the little spark of gratefulness inside of her, Rey typed the number into her phone and sent the message:  _ Can you help me find a job? _

Within a minute, Ben was responding.  _ What do you want to do? _

A smile tugged at her lips.

Perhaps this Alpha would be good for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I don't really see this being a multi-chapter thing, so I think it'll just stay as a one-shot. A/B/O was suuuuuper fun to write. Go check out the other authors!


End file.
